


How sweet, another Scisaac fanfic

by CheekyDoodles



Category: Scisaac - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, I have no regrets, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Pack Feels, Scisaac - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Werewolf Sex, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyDoodles/pseuds/CheekyDoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac gets thrown out by Derek, he goes to person he trusts more than anyone: Scott. A short, sweet, smutty story. This is my guess of what happened after Isaac showed up at Scott's, no questions asked. I know I'm a bit late for this whole scene but whatever, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How sweet, another Scisaac fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my fault!

 

"I was wondering if I uh, could ask you a favor."

Isaac wasn't really the type to ask for favors, but right then he was soaking wet and desperate.

Scott was doing homework at his desk in the dim light of his room, and he looked suprised when he turned around to see Isaac there. 

"Uh, of course, anything," Scott said, confused but concerned and always willing to help in that faithful way of his.

 _How sweet_ , Isaac thought with half hearted sarcasm. Scott's endearing quality was that he was always concerned with everyone else's business. He hardly considered his own business unless it had something to do with his gooey, unrequited love for Allison. But aside from that, Isaac thought Scott was an angel, though a idiot, and he trusted him more than anyone.

He wasn't sure why either, but whatever.

"Can I stay here?" Isaac asked, a drop of rain leaked from his eyelash to his lip when he said it. He was cold, tired, newly homeless and hated to admit weakness but he needed help. He especially felt embarrassed asking to stay at Scott's house. It made his stomach flutter like he swallowed a butterfly or six.

He wasn't sure why that was, but whatever.

Scott's thick eye brows pulled together, and he shook his head slightly, like he didn't quite hear him. "Um, sure? Wait- Isaac, what happened? Where's Derek?"

There he goes, being all sweet and concerned again. He rolled his eyes, avoiding Scott's brown ones. "Derek kicked me out."

"What? Why?" He frowned, immediately on the defensive.

_Ugh. Why does that make me happy?_

"His sister. I can't stay with them."

"But why would-"

"Dunno."

"But-"

"I don't know, okay?" Isaac barked, frustrated with the questions. Then he mended in a calmer voice, "I asked him where was I supposed to go, and didn't really think to ask again after he threw a freaking glass at my head."

Just remembering it turned his belly butterflies into belly scorpions. They stung his insides with the sharp reminder of the last night he spent with his father. Derek was no different. The bitter, angry burn of betrayal crept up his throat. He felt sick.

Scott's expression went through a metamorphosis of suspicion,  astonishment, then anger. It would've been funny enough to make Isaac laugh his dorky laugh he hated if he hadn't felt like the abused dog nobody wanted.

"What?" Scott said angrily. "That's too mean, even for Derek." Scott had stood up by then and was busy pacing around his room, like he was looking for something to hit. Isaac wanted to ask him to sit back down because it was making him uneasy, but figured it was useless.

"I- why would Derek throw you out? When he knows you don't have anywhere else? If you're part of his pack he needs to treat you like it."

Isaac lifted his arms and sighed, letting them fall against his wet thighs in defeat. "All I know is that he really didn't want me there. Its fine." He added when Scott started to protest. "We'll figure it out soon I'm sure. For right now, let it go Scott." He said, effectively ending the conversation. He knew Scott knew about his past with his father, but he really didn't want to talk about that and possibly have a panic attack.

Scott's anger simmered on the back burner. "Right. But I don't like him treating you like garbage." He said quietly. "You don't deserve

that."

A swell of warm fluffy feelings rose in Isaac's heart like a kitten yawning before he could beat it down savagely. 

_Scott is my friend,_ he reminded himself, _of course he would say that._

He didn't know what he even wanted from Scott right then, he was still a bit shaken up. Maybe he just needed a hug.

 _Besides..._ He thought of Allison and tried not to make a childish face. He figured any weird feelings he might have for Scott were just a drop in the ocean of his sickening love for Allison. So he stayed quiet.

"I guess if you're staying you'll want some dry stuff," Scott said, going to his closet and flipping through a small gallery of hanging shirts. "My moms at work, so I'll have to ask her, uh, about all this when she gets back. But for tonight you can totally stay here." 

Isaac wandered over to stand by Scott.

"Any requests?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Hm..." Isaac pretended to think about it, but really he just felt good being closer to Scott. "Something blue. I've been told it compliments my angelic skin."

"Sure. And your eyes," Scott said, picking out a blue shirt. "They're blue." He gave the shirt to Isaac, staring into his eyes. They were close enough that Isaac could feel the heat rolling off of Scott. He was cold, and it felt good. And Scott smelled so good... Like some sort of spice and something sweet. Maybe it was poptarts? No clue.

 _I wonder how wearing his shirt will feel,_ he thought too quickly to even deny that he thought of something that creepy. _Get a grip, idiot._

"Thanks." He said. When Isaac accepted the shirt he touched Scott's hand, and immediately his heart started to beat faster. He knew Scott heard it. He heard Scott's heart too; it's beats were even. He was almost disappointed.

But Scott didn't say anything, just went to his dresser and dug though an open drawer. He tossed a pair of basketball shorts behind him, and it would've been an easy catch for Isaac had he not still been recovering from his own clumsy emotions. He snatched them up before Scott noticed.

Then Scott left with a "be right back"  and left Isaac alone.

Isaac watched him go then peeled his sticky shirt over his head and a thought hit him.

Where would he sleep? He hung his shirt over the desk chair, looked at Scott's bed and herd of tumultuous thoughts burst though the doors of his brain as clumsy as freaking barn animals.

_Am I sleeping there?_

_Do I want to sleep there?_

_Yes._

_Would Scott ask me to sleep there?_

_Wait- does that make me gay?_

_I don't think so..._

_Should I ask to? Scott will probably think I'm a total freak if I asked._

_I'm probably gay._

_But maybe-_

"Cheese n' crust," he grunted, flung his hands to his wet curls and tugged through them like he could take the thoughts from his mind. What was he even thinking?

"Cheese and crust?" Isaac looked up and saw Scott walking into the room with a towel.

 _Shit._ He dropped his hands.

"Uh," Isaac wanted to tell him it was his nicer way of exclaiming "Jesus Christ" but Scott looked so intimidatingly handsome standing in the doorway all of a sudden that he decided to keep it cool. Not like he just realized he wanted Scott.

 _Wanted_ him.

"Nothing. Just um, nothing." He stood there awkwardly and unbuckled his belt.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Scott asked nonchalantly. Isaac almost fell while getting his pants off. Cute. He cursed himself for being clumsy enough to question if he was part giraffe.

 _Your bed._ "Uh, I don't know. I guess the couch is fine. Or the floor," _or your bed,_ "I don't care." He felt his heart stumble over the lie.

"Isaac?" Scott did too. He walked over to Isaac, getting a little closer than normal personal space limits usually allow when you're almost naked.

He made himself look down into Scott's eyes. Scott's eyes were the color of black coffee, he thought.

"Isaac?" Scott said, his voice concerned again and his coffee eyes were steady.

"It's nothing." Isaac flushed and shook his head, feeling very self concious all of a sudden. His wet curls bounced. He'd sooner ask Derek to share his bed than tell the truth.

Isaac reached for the towel but Scott tossed it onto Isaac's wet head instead and started to tousle his curls.

Isaac's heart jumped. 

Scott laughed, short and boyish.  "Come on, what's wrong? Is it Derek? We can beat him up." He continued drying Isaac's hair, trying in vain to annoy him. Scott was probably expecting him to snap at him or laugh or something like Stiles would've, but Isaac just stood there. His heart did jumping jacks.

"C'mon Isaac, tell me what I can do." Scott insisted, smiling up at him. He rubbed the back of Isaac's head, pulling them a little closer. He could count Scott's eyelashes.

Isaac's heart did cart wheels and he took the chance to lean in and kiss Scott. It was a quick, impulsive, closed mouth kiss. He pulled away cautiously and immediately regret it when he saw Scott's open mouthed, dumbstruck face.

Isaac swallowed. "I- uh, Im really sorry, I- I didn't mean to do that." He stammered, eyes wide. Funny, he never thought if himself as a liar.

Scott blinked. Once, twice, shook his head and said, "I uh..." his words were cut off when he pulled Isaac's face in for another short kiss.

Scott broke away and rested his forehead on Isaac's; noses touching, eyes locked, breathing in each other for a moment.

"Was that... Is this helping?" Scott asked warily.

Isaac swallowed and upset the quiet room with his breathy laugh. His mouth tasted like Scott. "I think so."

Scott growled then, like in agreement. His chest rumbled. "Well then..." He tipped up, kissing Isaac again and setting free new butterflies in Isaac's belly. Scott kissed back like he was thirsty after a long run, breathing against Isaac's skin. But he wasn't rough. His hands massaged Isaac's head and neck, melting him into his touch. It felt really nice, even though Isaac's brain stopped functioning properly.

He came to realize Scott actually knew what he was doing, unlike himself. But Isaac kissed back tentatively anyway. He'd never really kissed a guy, (or anyone really, besides Erica, which didn't count) but he figured it was the same. Or better. Or maybe it was just Scott.

Now the desolate feelings Isaac felt about four minutes ago were replaced by the feeling of Scott's hands easing down to the small of his back to press them together at the waist. The towel around Isaac's neck fell away. The button of Scott's pants pressed to his briefs. Isaac ran his slender fingers through Scott's thick hair.

They stood like that for awhile, middles pressed together, just exploring what it was like to make out with each other. As they kissed, they took turns biting each other's lips gently with their human teeth. Scott would bite Isaac's bottom lip, then kiss it as if to make it better. When they pulled away for a break, their lips were worn red and raw. Isaac licked his own lip, and felt it starting to heal.

Still close together, Scott removed his hands from Isaac to take his shirt off. Then he placed his hands on Isaac's chest and pushed him down on the bed, so he laid there propped on his elbows. Scott crawled onto the bed to kneel over Isaac, pressing one knee between his thighs. Isaac wasn't sure if Scott meant to do it, but he looked very sexy crouched over him; strong muscles flexing under tan skin. 

"Forget Derek," he said grinning into Isaac's pale neck. "I'll make you part of _my_ pack." Scott nuzzled his face into the crook of Isaac's neck. He dragged his lips down Isaac's neck and began to bite his right collarbone. He gasped feeling Scott's sharp canines. Scott already knew how easily he bruised from playing lacrosse together. Scott sucked at his neck hard, intentionally leaving marks even though they would just heal after a minute. Isaac dug his fingernails into Scott's hard arms, feeling his eyes shift.

Isaac was concious of making a medley of quiet little intimate noises he'd never made before: soft noises in the back of his throat, gasps, and even something like a hiccup. He felt embarrassed but he felt too good to worry about it. Instead he was trying his best to not start rubbing his growing prick against Scott's thigh.

He released his hold on Scott's arms then and meandered downward, his fingers played in the dips and curves of muscles on Scotts chest. He ghosted over Scott's belly and the muscles there tightened, ticklish. He felt the blunt edge of Scott's hip bones and pinched them. Scott made a sound in the back of his throat. Isaac grinned again.

Isaac's fingers snuck a little lower until they found the lip of Scott's jeans. He tested the fabric between his fingers for a moment, hesitating.

"Can...?" He murmured the question and gave Scott's jeans a tug. Scott nodded under his neck. 

Isaac unfastened them. It was harder than it sounds while Scott did little things to his neck that made his breath catch in his throat. He slipped his hand into Scott's pants.

He reached a little lower until he felt the front of Scott's shaft. A mixture of excitement and fear coasted through his body, and he started palming Scott through his boxers.

Isaac wasn't sure what he was doing, but he figured it was just like riding a bike. Or, riding someone else's bike.

Scott groaned into Isaac's sternum, where he was leaving more dissapearing bruises. Isaac kept caressing his open hand against his member hardened and Scott was jerking slightly against him.

Scott then sat up quickly and shucked his pants, kicking his legs out awkwardly like he was excited. Isaac could hear his heart now beating just as haphazardly as his own. Isaac sat up and Scott straddled him, foreheads together again. Scott's eyes glowed yellow in the dim light.

They kissed again, just purely enjoying the moment. Maybe it was a little late but Isaac realized that even though Scott had a hell of a heart, he wouldn't be doing all this just to make Isaac feel better. Maybe he needed this too. He hoped that was true. It felt so good to be needed, wanted. Another warm and fluffy kitten rose in his chest and he didn't beat it down. He was happy to be wanted in since what felt like a long time.

Isaac snapped out of his gooey mood by a sudden pain in his nether region. He whimpered and they both looked down at the rift of lust between them. The dark pink head of Isaac's member was peeking out over the elastic of his gray briefs; the rest was outlined nicely in the thin material. They sat there panting for a moment.

The words "touch me" fell out of Isaac's mouth without a filter. He kissed Scottt's uneven jaw to hide his face.

"I am touching you," Scott said playfully, jaw moving over Isaac's lips. His hands smoothed down Isaac's body. His skin still ached a little from Scott's mutilation, but he'd never felt so healed. "What do you mean?"

Isaac nipped Scott's chin. He didn't know if he was joking or not. He licked the red mark he'd made and felt the stubble on Scott's chin. It tickled his tongue. "I mean- you know what I mean."

Scott made a _hm_ sound. "Like this?" Scott rubbed his hands up Isaac's thighs, raising the pale hairs from snowy skin there. The tips of his digits slipped under the elastic and stopped just out of reach from where Isaac needed them to be.

"Please don't make me say it Scott..." Isaac said pathetically, surrendering.

Maybe his plea worked because Isaac felt the elastic of his briefs being tucked under his balls, pitying him. He looked down with his forehead pressed to Scott's to see his familiar exposed package dark pink and curving up toward them.

Scott pressed a finger to tip of Isaac's prick, dabbing the pearl of precome gathered there. He ran a finger down the underside of Isaac's prick to his balls, trailing precome like a snail. Isaac squirmed. He could smell the collective arousal between them. He'd smelled it before not knowing what it was, but now it was strong and everywhere. It was like heat and skin and... something that surprisingly made his mouth water.

"Scott," he whimpered once, hot and bothered. He really, really just needed Scott to get him off, and to quit teasing him.

"Sorry," Scott apologized, kind of embarrased. "Just... curious."

Isaac was confused for a second before realizing this must be Scott's first time doing this too. Scott wrapped his hand around Isaac and squeezed lightly. Isaac's toes curled.

He worked Issac slowly, twisting slighty each time he he reached the base, then sliding back up his shaft to twist again. Like running laps.

" _Fuck,_ " Isaac grunted. He arched himself up into Scott's touch. He needed him to go faster.

Scott knew it too, the bastard, he just let Isaac fuck into his hand. In the middle of it he reached up and pressed two fingers into Isaac's panting mouth.  Isaac sucked on them willingly, for some reason it added to it. He was a wreck, murmuring Scott's name in broken gasps, but he wasn't going to let Scott off easy.

Isaac reached out for Scott's erection again, going inside his boxes this time. He groped for him unabashedly and started pumping him fast, no nonsense.

"Isaac..." Scott keened. In turn getting Isaac off faster. Isaac curled two fingers into Scott's mouth in return and immediately felt them get mutilated by his mouth.

After that it only took a moment before Isaac felt himself reaching the edge. He bit down on Scott's fingers in warning, barely moaning the word "coming" before he came in Scott's hand.

It felt like an ocean wave hit him, swallowing his whole body in a sea of electricity and heat and everything and he couldn't even see for a long second.

Scott milked him out but Isaac didn't let go of him until he felt Scott's balls hitch up. When Isaac could see the world again he watched Scott come without a warning other than the broken off first syllable of Isaac's name. His eyes closed, mouth opened and his body tensed, spilling his seed on Isaac's hand. Some of it hit Isaac's torso. He fell against Isaac, trembling while Isaac wrung him out, whispering in his hair.

They sat there breathing for awhile in the same position. Scott rested in the crook of Isaac's neck and he didn't want to move. He didn't even wipe Scott's come from his hand. He was afraid that if he moved he'd lose this. He'd lose the feeling of Scott's skin on his forever, this taste in the air and that maybe when they separated this wonderful moment would crumble between them and never reappear, like the bruises Scott kissed into him. But it was Scott who broke the spell, by being typical dummy Scott.

"Are you okay?"

 _How sweet._ "I was going to ask you that."

Isaac lovingly carded his clean fingers through Scott's hair. "To answer your question," he murmured, "I feel much better. Thanks." He added, a little abashed. Scott kissed his neck, and he felt silly for being shy after... _that._

"I think... I think we should clean up." Isaac stated. Scott nodded. But they didn't move.

"I don't want to move." Scott explained. Isaac felt his nerves soften, his fears melted a little. "Same. But we really should." Isaac pulled away and gestured down to the mess they'd made.

"I'll need to wash these," Scott said good naturedly, picking at the sticky sheets.

"And those," Isaac teased, plucking at Scott's sticky underwear. Scott laughed and backed off of Isaac. He stood and wiped his hand on his chest leaving a wet spot of Isaac's come. Isaac's stomach flipped.

"You're right. I'm gonna shower." Scott said, picking up the towel from before. It felt like hours ago. _Had it been?_

"Okay." Isaac laid back on the bed to let Scott go first. He needed to rest. And re evaluate his life or some shit like that.

"Well?" Scott stood at the door, staring at him.

 _God he's cute,_ Isaac thought. "Well what?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh." _Oh._

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled, walking down the hall. Isaac stumbled after him, clumsy as ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
